Lavender
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: "If you knew today was your last day on earth, how would you want to spend it." Meredith Grey, 2.17. One Shot, and my take on episode 3.03. Enjoy. ;-)


**Hello my pumpkins. Yes I DO know that I have other stories to update but I just had to write this. I was so upset that Fitz did not go see Olivia in 3.03. **

**So this is a ONE SHOT, (something I've never done before,) at what I wish should have happened. I hope you like and please leave me pumpkin seeds at the end._ Saving Grace_ and _A Thousand Years_ are coming, I promise. ;-)**

**No copyright infringement intended. This belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**/**

**"If you knew this was your last day on Earth, how would you want to spend it?" **

**Meredith Grey, 2.17, "As We Know It."**

**Lavender**

She finally arrives home in her apartment. All she wants to do is shower. Shower the pain away; the guilt; memories of the life should be having in Vermont with Fitz if he was not President.

But as she sits on her bed, still in her dirty lavender suit, her mind begins to think back to the day's events. She remembers seeing Mary, with the bomb on her chest. This could have been her last day on this earth. If it was her last day, who would she have wanted to spend it with; Fitz.

She thinks back to all their memories, good and bad. The day they met, who said I love you first, their first touch, first time, and their first kiss. But now, as she sits there in her dirty lavender suit, she can't remember their last kiss. She begins to search her mind, and she cannot bring the memory back to her.

Tears begin to cascade down her face, and slowly they hit her lips. If she had died today, in her mind, she was not able to remember her last kiss with the man she loves. The man that makes her complete; the man that makes her feel the life changing, extraordinary, painful, devastating love.

Instead of getting up to get in the shower, she lays herself down on her bed, and curls up in a ball, and silently lets the tears fall down her face. She buries her head in her pillow, aching for him to be with her now. She needs him; aches for him. He is the air she breathes.

She begins to close her eyes, trying to remember their last kiss, as she cries and there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," she answers.

"Olivia," Harrison says, "You have a visitor."

She wipes the tears off her face, not sure who could be coming to see her. Harrison moves out of her way and follows her down the hallway.

She enters her living room and stops dead in her tracks.

"Fitz," she answers in a whimper. Her lip is trembling and she's about to lose it, just seeing him standing there before her. His eyes are blood shot. His hair is messy, and his tie is barely tied around his neck.

"Hi," Fitz barely gets out.

"Hi," she says back.

"Liv, I'll see you later," Harrison says. He grabs his coat and leaves the two of them alone.

Fitz just stands there looking at her. The love of his life could have died today, and nothing was keeping him away. She is dirty, full of dust from the explosion, but all he can do is look at her with loving eyes. He is frozen for a moment, not able to move. If he moves, she could disappear before his eyes. In an instant, she could turn into "red mist" and be gone from his life forever.

"Fitz," seeing him begin to crumble apart before her. She begins to walk forward.

"Liv, don't," Fitz says. If she touches him, he won't be able to let her go.

She takes off her dirty jacket and places it on the chair.

Fitz shakes his head, and begins to wobble backwards, with more tears coming down his face. "Livy, please" he barely gets out.

Olivia is still walking in his direction. All she wants….needs now is to be in his arms. In his arms there is safety, solitude, and the comfort and love that no one else in the world can give her.

Fitz then tells her, seeing her closing the space between them, "You could have died today."

"I know," she answers him, now standing directly in front of him. They are not touching, but Fitz can feel her in his space. The air between them is now warm from both of their breaths. She gets on her tippy toes and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Don't," Fitz pleads. If she does this, he won't be able to leave. If he lets her hold him, he's done for.

Olivia moves her hands slightly and begins to run them in his hair. She then pulls him down, and wraps her arms around his neck. Fitz then whimpers out again, still not allowing himself to feel the day's events, "You. Could. Have. Died. Today."

"I know Fitz. I'm sorry."

She then takes his arms, and wraps them around her body. "I'm here. I'm alive. I promise not to leave you all alone. We're in this together, remember."

"Livy," is all Fitz can utter, when he pulls her tightly in his arms now, letting his body, succumb to hers finally beginning pressed against hers. Olivia feels him begin to let go. Her shoulders are wet, and she lets hers fall with is.

Fitz then cries out, "You're all I have."

"I'm here Fitz. I'm okay."

"Don't you dare do this to me again," he tells her in a tone that instinctually he knows his is not kidding. "Promise me."

"I promise, Fitz."

Fitz then picks her up and walks over to the couch with her. Now, holding her, feeling her heart beat next to his. Feeling her breath on his neck, and smelling her flowery scent, he can't let her go. He sits down, and cradles her in his arms.

She looks up into his eyes. "I can't remember our last kiss," pushing herself even more into his body. "I could have died today, and all I could think about was I can't remember our last kiss."

"Livy," Fitz says, but she stops him. She sits up more, looking into his eyes.

"I know it's pathetic, but the last time we were together, and happy. I wanted to remember that not only for me, but for us."

Fitz just looks at this amazing woman in his arms. She could have died on him today, leaving him alone. Instead of being scared, or wondering how everyone would have survived without her, she is asking him about their last kiss.

"Fitz," she says to him.

"It was a Thursday morning. You had spent the night with me because Mellie was still at Blair House. It was right after we found out about Billy Chambers was the mole. I told you to come up with a plan, and use your superpowers."

Olivia smiled at him now. "I remember."

Fitz then reached and caressed her face. "After staying up all night making love and coming up with our plan, you had woken up and had just gotten out of the shower. I sat up in bed, and saw you emerge in my Navy shirt, that you look so good in." Fitz told her winking at her.

"Fitz," she says to him.

"You hair is up in a towel. You come and sit in front of me on the bed. Immediately I pull you into my arms, laying you down. I hover over top of you, and could smell this flowery scent. I smell you from head to toe, crawling from one side to the other," he tells her, leaning in and doing it again.

She shivers as he does so. Fitz pulls away and looks into her eyes. "I pull the towel out of your hair, and your hair is curly. Oh how l love those curls, your curls. I lean down again and smell that flowery scent again, this time knowing it's your hair."

She leans her head to the side, squinting her eyes, and lets him finish.

"I finally let you up and you get dressed. I get to watch you press your hair. I had wondered so many times how you did so, and this time, I finally got to watch. You turned when you were done and smiled. But as you tried to walk past me, I stopped you and held onto you for just a little while longer.

"Realizing the time, and that the Press would be arriving soon, you help me with my tie. Once you finish you walk away and grab your jacket and purse. You turn back to me and watch me put my suit jacket on. You stop and watch me for a moment. I ask you if you are okay and you tell me 'perfect."

Fitz then takes both his hands and places them on her face. "Then Livy, you walk up to me and place your hand on my chest. You look into my eyes and lean upwards and kiss me lightly on my lips. It was soft, sweet, like…" Fitz stops.

"A habit," she finishes for him.

"And we'd be doing it every day for the rest of our lives," Fitz says after her.

"Yes, every day for the rest of our lives." Olivia repeats after him.

"Then you pulled away, and told me I'd see you later. You then grabbed your things and I watched Tom escort you out, and I went to the Oval. That was the last time we kissed, Livy."

Fitz then got up and began to walk to the door.

"_Lavender_, Fitz."

Fitz then turned to face her. "What."

"My hair smelled like _lavender_, from my conditioner," she said walking up to him, putting out her hand for him to take. Fitz smiled, now putting his hands in both hers. He leaned down and touched his head to hers.

Olivia then guided Fitz down the hallway. Each slowly began to undress and once completely naked they got into the shower. Both were too tired to make love, but being with each other was enough.

Each took turns washing each other. When Olivia came to her hair, Fitz grabbed the bottle and placed the shampoo in her hair. He washed it for her, and helped her rinse it out. Fitz then reached for her conditioner and smiled;

"_Lavender_," she says to him, putting her hands on his chest, leaning in and kissing him quickly.

"Like a habit," both said at the same time, now giggling.

He placed the conditioner in his hands, and massaged it into her hair. Before she stepped back to rinse it out he stopped her. "One minute."

"One minute," she said back to him. She then rested her head on his chest, and they wrapped themselves in each other's arms. Fitz rested his head on top of hers and smiled, breathing in the scent of her conditioner.

Olivia then pulled away and Fitz rinsed her hair out for her. Both then got out of the shower and dried off. Fitz then picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and climbed in next to her. He pulls her into his body, with her facing him.

She rests her head on his chest, and he begins to rub her back. Fitz then places his head on top of hers, smelling the flowery scent. He takes in a huge inhalation of air, along with Olivia.

Soon she is asleep. His last words to her, with his head still resting on hers are "_Lavender. Her hair smells like lavender, from her conditioner_."

_/_

**Okay my pumpkins this was my ONE SHOT on how I wish things could have happened for Fitz and Olivia in 3.03.**

**Part of this is from the season opener, when Fitz hugged Olivia in the bunker but I reversed it. **

**The rest is from Grey's Anatomy, "As We Know It", Season 2 Episode 17. It's the last scene with Meredith and Derek, and she can't remember their last kiss. **

**This is all I could think about after watching Thursday night's episode. Oh I wish we could have seen something like this. But we can't always get what we want.**

**Let me know what you think. Happy Pumpkin Season.**

**Me's**


End file.
